


Reencuentro.

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: El reencuentro que todos los fans de Marvel y de Stucky nos merecemos después de haber visto el abrazado en Infinity War.





	Reencuentro.

Steve no estaba nervioso. No estaba jodidamente nervioso. Qué va. Para nada. Simplemente estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

La última vez que había pisado Wakanda había sido para dejar a Bucky allí. Y no se sentía del todo cómodo volviendo. Sobre todo, si no estaba seguro de que volvería a verle. Había pasado mucho tiempo, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

“¿Qué se supone que haga mientras no estás?” Le dijo, sintiendo como un puño estrujaba su corazón. No quería perderlo. No de nuevo. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

“Sigue adelante.” Contestó Bucky, con la mirada baja y el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara.

Steve no pudo contenerse, y con suavidad, le agarro de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la vista hacia él.

“Siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte. Te esperé. Y lo haré ahora, Buck. Te esperaré. Hasta el final de la línea.” Su voz quebrándose con cada palabra, recordándole el dolor que le acompañó todos esos años.

Los ojos de Bucky le recorrieron el rostro, como buscando algo que no había estado la última vez que miró. Un sentimiento titiló en su pecho y tuvo que contener un gruñido y las ganas que de repente le asaltaron de besar a Steve. A su Stevie.

Pero no podía. Él no se merecía eso.

“Estaré aquí, contigo, hasta el final de la línea.” Fue lo que respondió, una media sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Y cerró los ojos. Porque no quería ver el sufrimiento en los de Steve. Tenía que ser mejor persona. Convertirse en mejor persona.

Y hasta que descubriera cómo, no tenía otra opción. No podía fiarse de su mente.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Y ninguno había sabido nada del otro. Lo que, aun así, no le había impedido a Steve pensar cada día en Bucky, y lo que, en realidad, no le había impedido a Bucky soñar cada noche con Steve.

Ansiaban tanto tocarse, ansiaban tanto hablarse, ansiaban tanto mirarse, que no eran capaces de asumir que era el día. Que había llegado. Que, quizá, con suerte, antes de que todo explotara, tendrían unos segundos para respirar el uno cerca del otro, para suspirar.

 “¿Cómo lo llevas?” La suave voz de Natasha voló alrededor de Steve, ganándose únicamente una sonrisa torcida que parecía más una mueca.

Steve notaba algo en la parte baja de su estómago, como si este estuviera encogiéndose. Estaba asustado. Asustado porque no sabía que esperarse. Asustado porque quería más tiempo. Tiempo para preguntar por Bucky, y no tiempo para hablar con T’Challa de la guerra que estaba empezando a formarse sobre sus cabezas,

“¿Estás preparado?” Preguntó Shuri, mirando a Bucky en busca de una mínima duda.

“¿Exactamente para qué, niña? ¿Para luchar o para ver a Steve?”

Shuri le sacó la lengua, y Bucky rio, intentando quitarse de encima la tensión acumulada.

No creía estar preparado para verle, pero, a la vez, todo él estaba ansioso de poder mirarle a los ojos y perderse en ellos como siempre había hecho. Estaba ansioso de recibir esa sonrisa que Steve sólo guardaba para él. Estaba ansioso por lanzarse sobre él y recriminarle. Recriminarle por no haberle dicho el mayor secreto que ambos escondían y que, aunque en su época, no era del todo legal, cuando volvieron a verse, la humanidad ya había avanzado.

Quería gritárselo. Pegarle por haberles hecho perder tanto tiempo. Tan valioso tiempo.

En el momento en que Steve conectó sus ojos con T’Challa, sintió a su corazón saltar, y quiso correr hacia él y exigirle la ubicación de su Bucky para ir a buscarle. Quiso preguntarle cómo había estado, qué había hecho, sí lo recordaba todo. Quería tanto, pero tanto, verle de nuevo, que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para recordarse el por qué estaban en Wakanda.

Sam y Natasha bajaron tras él, como escoltándole, y buscando todo su autocontrol, caminó con decisión hacia el rey.

Bruce y Rhodes estaban tras él también, pero dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor cuando divisó una figura que conocía de memoria. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y tuvo que ahogar un suspiro cuando se percató del cambio físico de Bucky. El pelo le caía un poco más largo que la última vez y su antiguo brazo metálico había sido sustituido por otro que no le hacía recordar ningún momento doloroso.

Dios, estaba guapísimo.

Bucky, a su vez, tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia el hombre que había clavado su mirada en él. Joder, esa barba le quedaba tan bien. Quería entrelazar sus dedos en el, ahora, pelo largo de Steve. Quería recorrer su mandíbula y besar las venas que resaltaban en su cuello.

Dios, necesita autocontrol.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Steve se acercó un paso dispuesto a abrazarle, pero Bucky fue más rápido, y tirando de la parte delantera de su uniforme, presionó sus labios en un beso.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” Preguntó, todavía con su boca muy cerca de la de su mejor amigo.

Steve frunció el ceño, algo confundido. El movimiento le había dejado totalmente fuera de juego.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos amábamos, idiota?” Gruñó, mordiéndole el labio con suavidad, y besándole de nuevo.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que no era sólo amistad?” Bucky rodeó el cuello de Steve, todavía cauteloso con su nuevo brazo biónico, y juntó sus frentes.

“No pensé…N-no…Lo s-siento, Buck. No quería confundirte. N-no, no sabía si seguirías sintiendo lo mismo, o, o, yo qué sé, o si pensarías que me estaba aprovechando de ti. Así que, simplemente, escondí todos los besos que quería darte en un cajón de mi mente y me dije a mí mismo que me te tenía de vuelta, y que eso ya era algo”.

Bucky negó con la cabeza, frustrado, haciendo que los mechones delanteros de su cabello le hicieran sombra sobre el rostro. Steve, todavía incapaz de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, se los apartó con cariño y dejó un beso en su nariz.   
Se besaron de nuevo, olvidando la guerra que estaba por llegar. Olvidando a todos los que les rodeaban.

“No vuelvas a pensar que no te quiero, Steve. Porque si hay alguien por el que daría mi vida una y mil veces, ese eres tú. Si hay alguien por el que me dejaría torturar hasta la muerte, ese eres tú. No hay nadie en el mundo que se merezca ser amado más que tú, Steve Rogers. Y espero que no haya nadie como yo para poder amarte de esta manera”.

Quizá no era el momento más idóneo para declararse.   
Quizá no era el mejor momento para besarse de nuevo.   
Quizá debían contenerse.   
Quizá.

Pero no. Porque una guerra infinita estaba por llegar, y si esa iba a ser la última vez que podrían compartir juntos, no dejarían palabras en el aire. No dejarían sentimiento en el viento. No dejarían besos guardados en un cajón.

Steve Grant Rogers había nacido para ser amado, y James Buchanan Barnes había nacido para amarle.


End file.
